Bring The Show To Iceland
Since Edition 10, Iceland adopted a new National Final to select their participant: it's called "Bring the Show to Iceland". Edition X (known as "Bring the show to Reykjavik") These were the results: Edition XI The National Final consisted in three shows (two semifinals and one final) where 12 acts in total competed. The participants Returning acts: * Alda Dis,' '''who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 2nd; * '''Maria Olafs', who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 7th; * Greta Salome, who is the previous winner of the National Final and who managed to get the 12th place in the tenth edition of Instaglobal. Semifinal 1 Three acts qualified: Semifinal 2 Three acts qualified: Final These were the results: Edition XII Returning acts: * Of Monsters and Men,' '''who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 6th; * '''Glowie', who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 9th; * Maria Olafs, who competed in both of the previous editions of the selection coming respectively 7th and 2nd (this time with September); * September, who competed with Maria Olafs in the previous edition getting the 2nd place. These were the results: Edition XIII In February it has been announced that for edition 13 another National Final would have been hosted and that 6 acts would participate: five acts were chosen internally, the other act was chosen by the other delegations with an online poll where 4 acts who failed to win the previous editions competed. These are the results: Returning acts: * Sylvia Erla,' '''who competed in "Bring the show to Reykjavik" coming 4th; * '''Friðrik Dór', who competed in the previous edition of the selection getting the 2nd place. In the end, these were the chosen acts: Edition XIV The participants Returning acts: * Alda Dis,' '''who competed in the National Final twice before, winning in her second attempt. She also managed to get the 10th place in the eleventh edition of Instaglobal, which is so far the best result of Iceland in the competition; * '''Greta Salome', who has competed in the tenth edition of Instaglobal coming 12th. She has already participated in the National Final twice; * Hildur, who has participated in the second edition of the selection once coming 4th in her semifinal; * Kaleo, who has also competed in the second edition of the selection coming 5th in the Final; * Blissful, a band that has competed in the National Final in the second edition coming 4th in the Final; * Birgir, who got the 4th place in the last edition of the selection; * Friðrik Dór, who has attempted to represent his country in the two previous edition, getting the 2nd place in both times. Semifinal 1 Three acts qualified: Semifinal 2 Three acts qualified: Final These were the results: Edition XV It's uncertain if the delegation will compete in the 15th edition of Instaglobal with the same Head of Delegation as it was revealed at the beginning of June that he would like to swap to another country to discover something new and to let discover to the other delegations new music. However, this might not happen. It was later revealed that the country will still compete in the contest with the same Head of Delegation; however, the broadcaster might select its representative via an internal selection. Following this statement, Hildur expressed once again her interest for the competition. She said: "Instaglobal would be a great opportunity to share my music all over the world". Alda Dìs would also love to compete again, stating that she would come back with another song sung in Icelandic. Aron Hannes, who is in New York for the fourth edition of Instaglobal Second Chance, has also showed interest for the competition after coming second in the previous National Final. On the 14th of June the broadcaster announced a brand new National Selection where the representative would have been chosen. "In this new selection" said the Head of Delegation "20 acts will compete to represent Iceland: they will all perform in a Semifinal: ten of them will qualify for the final where one of them will win". Iceland's Choice for Instaglobal The Selection consisted of one Semifinal and one Final. This time the representative was chosen with an equal split between Juries and Televote. The participants The selection includes 20 artists. Semifinal Ten acts will qualify for the final. The juries had to vote with the system 1-7,8,10,12. The Televote had to split 406 points. Split voting Final